What is the residue of $9^{2010}$, modulo 17?
Explanation: We start by generating powers of 9 modulo 17. Note that we can generate $9^{2k}$ from $9^k$ by squaring $9^k$. We get \begin{align*}
9^1 &\equiv 9 \pmod{17} \\
9^2 &\equiv 13 \pmod{17} \\
9^4 &\equiv 16 \pmod{17} \\
9^8 &\equiv 1 \pmod{17}.
\end{align*}Since $9^8 \equiv 1$ modulo 17, we have \begin{align*}
9^{2010} &\equiv 9^2 9^{2008} \\
&\equiv 9^2 (9^8)^{251} \\
&\equiv 9^2 1^{251} \\
&\equiv 9^2 \\
&\equiv \boxed{13} \pmod{17}.
\end{align*}